Stein X Spirit
by monytheotaku
Summary: This story is sort of inapropriat...enjoy
1. I love you

"Stein, where are you taking me?" Spirit asks the gray haired man. No answer. Stein continues to pull him along with him, and suddenly stops. He opens a closet door and shoves Spirit inside, along with himself. Spirit can feel his heavy breath on his neck, warm.

"Stein, are you okay?" Spirit asks. Something pushes against his leg, and as he looks down, he sees Stein's erection about to bust out of his pants.

"Spirit..." Stein pants. "I'm...sorry..."

"What?!" Spirit exclaims, but as soon as he could, Stein Kisses him on the lips. Spirit tries to fight back, but Stein is too strong for him. They depart and Stein says in a seducing voice, "Turn around."

Spirit pants with small breathes, feeling just the slightest bit turned on. Stein sticks his hand in Spirits pants, inserting his finger in Spirit's vital region.

"Stein..." Spirit clenches his fists.

"Ya...?" Stein says, resting his head on Spirits shoulder.

"Please don't use your fingers...I want...you to use...your..."

"Shhh." Stein interrupts. "I know what you want."

He unzips his pants and pulls down Spirit's. He takes out his finger and inserts his erection, making Spirit moan softly. He thrusts faster and faster, spirit repeating, "Stein...Stein...Stein..."

Stein suddenly stops and and whispers into Spirit's ear, "I love you."

Spirit turns bright red. Just the sound of Steins voice can turn him on. His vital organ begins to swell.

"Spirit, you have a boner." Stein says, feeling it.

"I know that. I'm not stu-!" Stein strokes his erection.

"You helped me, so I'll help you." Stein smiles.

Later, Stein and Spirit are in Stein's office. The door is locked and their making love. Their lips depart and both smile at one another.

"Stein." Spirit says quietly.

"Yes Spirit?" Stein smiles.

"I love you too." They french kiss again and Stein says, "I'll be by your side. Forever and ever."

The End

He you enjoyed!


	2. Vacation

"Stein!" I yell, dragging along a grey haired man. "Where are you taking me?!" This is the second time he's 'kidnapped' me. We walk to the Death Room and Lord Death is happily sipping some fresh tea.

"Hello Professor Stein. You wanted to talk?" Lord Death asks in his same old ridiculous voice.

"Can I take a vacation with Spirit?" Stein asks.

"A vacation? For what?" Lord Death cocks his head. Stein walks up to him and whispers something in the left side of his mask.

"I see," Lord Death nods. "Well..." He changes to his scary voice. Fear runs through out my body.

"Okay! Have fun in Paris!"

"Paris?!" I exclaim.

"Thank you Lord Death. We'll see you next week." Stein drags me out the door and to his place.

"Stein, can you please tell me what's going on?!" I exclaim. He crashes into a wall, letting out a small grunt.

"Stein!" I run over to him. When he looks up at me, his skin is pale, his eyes show fear, and his breath is heavy.

"Please Spirit..." He pants. "Let me dissect you."

"Stein, just fight it. Fight back your madness." I try to bring him back to reality.

"No Spirit, you don't understand." he begins to unbutton my shirt. "I _need_ to dissect you. I _want_ to dissect you. And I _will_ dissect you." He pins me to the floor and draws a diagram on my abdomen.

"Stein stop- mph." His lips press against mine, silencing me. He takes out his scalpel and decides where to start, lips still attached. I can't breathe at all and end up passing out. From there, I don't remember a thing.

I wake up slowly. My head feels a little hazy and I don't know where I am. I roll onto my side and end up face to face with Stein. His eyes are open and he says, "Good morning."

"Gah!" I jolt up. I find myself in his bed, wearing nothing but a lab coat. _His_ lab coat. "What did you do to my body?! You didn't take anything out did you?!" I search myself for any scars, but find none.

"You slept so peacefully last night." Stein smiles. "And you moaned in your sleep as I violated every inch of your body. How cute."

"What?!" I feel myself turn bright red.

"You already told me once that you love me," he leans in close. "So don't act as if this is new. Though it is cute." He chuckles.

"Don't make fun of me!" My face feels hotter.

"Awww, I didn't mean to upset you." Stein whispers.

"Stop it!" Chills go down my spine. When he bites my ear, I squeeze his hand. Just the feeling of his breathe turns me on.

"Looks like someone has some morning wood." Stein chimes, reaching between my thighs.

Readers POV

Steins strokes Spirits erection, making him moan loudly.

"What a cute noise," Stein whispers. "I'd love to hear more."

Stein licks Spirits chest, and sucks on it as if he was an infant. Spirit continues to make lewd noises, pleasing Stein.

"Stein...I want more..." Spirit pants.

"Only if you call me Master." Stein stops.

"B-but..."

"Do you want it?"

"Yes master..."

Stein grins and slides his fingers into Spirits back vital region.

"Relax a bit Spirit. You're too tight."

"Yes master."

Stein continues sliding his fingers in and out.

Stein thrusts his erection into Spirit, giving him a french kiss. Their lips depart and Spirit moans for more.

"Stein... Stein...Stein...more..."

The two lay in bed, Spirit facing away from Stein.

"I can't believe I let you do that! Again!" He says, pouting.

"Why?" Stein asks. "Didn't you say you loved me?"

Spirit turns bright red. "I hate you!"

"Well," Stein whispers in his ear. "I love you."

Spirit thinks for awhile and says back, "I love you too."

A moment of silence passes by, Stein smiling happily. "But I'm still angry at you!" Spirit exclaims.

"That's okay." Stein says. "Because I know you love me." He kisses Spirit on the cheek and snuggles him.

~The next day at the DWMA, I limp to the Death room.

"Good morning Spirit." Lord Death tilts to the right.

"Morning Lord Death." I groan.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a bit tired."

"Morning Lord Death." Stein comes in.

"Good morning Stein. How was your trip to Paris?"

"Spirit and I spent most of the time screwing each other." Stein says bluntly.

"Stein!" I yell.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it." Lord Death says.

"You're actually approving of that?!" I yell.

"Now now Spirit. Indoor voices." Lord Death puts a finger to his mask.

"Yep. We're officially lovers." Stein kisses me on the cheek.

"Stein!" I start raging. I guess I do love him. Well, he is the one I love.

The End


End file.
